


like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry

by dontdrinkandwrite



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontdrinkandwrite/pseuds/dontdrinkandwrite
Summary: Lena misses Kara.It's been a few days since they've seen each other, and it's been getting to her.And she maybe snaps at Jess a little.





	1. Chapter 1

***

 

“Jess, I really need you to call those investors and let them know that they need to meet with me as soon as possible. Otherwise, this deal just won’t go through.” Lena’s tone was stern as she looks over the paperwork Jess just handed to her.

“I called them on Monday, Ms. Luthor. I told the receptionist to have them call me as soon as they could to book a meeting.”

“Well, it’s now Friday, and we’ve heard nothing. Call them now, and don’t hang up until you’ve scheduled them to meet with me.” Lena demands, her eyebrow raising as she looks up at her secretary.

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.” Jess says quietly as she nods. She knew her boss had been having a rough month, which was why she’d been in this disposition. It also probably had something to do with Ms. Danvers being MIA this past week due to their schedules being too busy to find any time for each other. Jess knew she shouldn’t delve into her boss’s personal life, but Ms. Luthor definitely needed to get laid. The young secretary may have muttered that part a little too loudly on her way out because Lena’s head shoots up as Jess quickly runs out and shuts the door behind her.

Lena was only a little bit shocked that Jess let that slip out, but she had to admit: Jess wasn’t wrong.

It’d been a chaotic week at the office. She’d been meeting with investors and accountants all month to make sure that they closed the quarter with adequate numbers. She hadn’t had much of a break, putting in long hours every single day. Even when she was at home, she was always in front of a screen (whether it be her tablet or laptop), working away into the night. There was really no time to relax. It was the same story as always: all work and no play for Lena Luthor.

It definitely didn’t help that she hadn’t seen a certain blonde all week, and Jess was right: she definitely needed to get laid. They both had way too much going on this week, and she hadn’t seen her girlfriend since Monday morning when she left Kara in her big, comfy bed while she hesitantly slipped out the door to get to the office. It was now Friday, and besides texting and sending random Snaps to each other, they hadn’t seen each other at all this week.

She lets out a frustrated sigh. It was time for a much needed break, even if it was going to be a short one. She stood up from her chair and walks out toward the balcony, her heels softly clicking behind her. She steps out into the dusk, her dark green dress fluttering against the skin on the back of her thighs as the brisk wind sweeps by. She probably should have taken her sweater out with her, but she wasn’t going to be out for too long anyway. She crosses her arms and lays them against the railing, goosebumps forming along her skin from the cool air.

She looks toward the sun slowly setting in the horizon, the sky a beautiful hue of pinks and oranges against the dark night sky taking over, the stars twinkling brighter and brighter as the day turns into night. It was all so beautiful, but her eyes were searching for something else: a slight glimpse of blue or red darting through buildings. Maybe it would make her feel a bit better, even if Kara wasn’t coming to visit her right then and there, to know Kara was at least somewhere close by.

"Where are you, Kara?" She whispers to herself more than anything.

And right as she said it, her view of the sunset was suddenly obstructed by none other than Supergirl herself, floating just a few feet from the balcony of her office.

“Beautiful evening, isn’t it, Ms. Luthor?” Kara asks with a smile.

“It is. Looks like I’ve got quite the view from here.” Lena smirks, as her eyes take in the super hero floating in front of her.

Kara chuckles at that, flying over until her red boots land with a quiet thud behind where Lena stood. Her strong arms instinctively wrap around Lena’s waist, pulling the brunette closer against her. Kara’s body heat perfectly warming Lena up from the chill of the night, the wind effortlessly blowing her cape to drape around the both of them.

Lena could feel Kara nuzzle into her neck. She could feel soft lips placing feather light kisses where her neck and shoulder met, and only moving higher with every kiss, sending a shiver down her spine and a warmth down between her legs.

“I’ve missed you.” Kara whispers, her lips finding that spot right under Lena’s ear, her tongue flicking against it as she places a wet kiss there.

Lena moans at that, triggering that desire she’d been holding back all week.

She turns around in place, her chest pressing against Kara’s, and quickly pulls the blonde in for a kiss, deep and carnal and fervent that she was sure her lipstick was everywhere, but she really didn’t care. And as Kara’s tongue slips into her mouth, it only fuels the fire, moaning as her hand fists in the blonde’s hair tugging and pulling her even closer, if that was anymore possible.

Before Kara could even think of pulling away to escape to more Supergirl duties, Lena abruptly stops and grabs Kara’s hand, pulling her into her office. Kara’s ass hits the edge of Lena’s desk, the CEO pushing her down roughly and stepping between her legs. The blonde’s breathing is a bit laboured as Lena’s hands splay against either of her thighs, fingers slightly grasping the taut muscles underneath them.

“I’ve missed you.” Lena whispers quietly. She steps closer, gently leaning her forehead against the Kara’s.

Kara sighs deeply, her eyes fluttering close as she feels Lena's thumbs tracing circles along the inside of her thighs, her fingers slowly creeping underneath the hem of her skirt.

“I’m hoping you don’t have to be anywhere right now, do you?" The brunette asks huskily as those red lips linger close, barely touching Kara's.

The blonde quickly shakes her head 'no', her teeth digging into her bottom lip as Lena's fingers creep closer and closer to where she wants her most.

"Good." The CEO smirks before grabbing Kara by the back of the neck, pulling her in for another bruising kiss. The blonde tilts her head and lets Lena deepen the kiss even more, her tongue slipping into Kara’s mouth, drawing out a moan from within the blonde, and only eggs Lena on as she bites down on Kara’a bottom lip, tugging at it slightly before sucking it into her mouth.

_Oh fuck._

For being such a super hero, Lena knew exactly how to unravel Kara, knew what buttons to push to make her weak.

She gasps into Lena’s mouth when she feels the brunette’s hand move higher under her skirt. Lena smiles into their kiss when she reaches Kara’s heat, feeling the wetness that had soaked through the super hero’s spanx.

“Rao,” Kara moans, pulling away to catch her breath as Lena starts kissing down her neck, her fingers still teasing against Kara’s center.

“You know, Supergirl,” Lena says as she sucks on Kara’s pulse point. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” She licks a slow path down Kara’s neck, feeling more so than hearing the vibration of a whimper escaping Kara’s lips. “All the things I’ve been wanting to do to you.” Kara’s throat is suddenly dry as she tries to swallow down a gulp of air, watching as Lena continues her descent, stopping to place a swift kiss between her collar bones.

Kara almost cries out when Lena’s hand pulls away from teasing her between her legs. She uses it to push Kara back against the desk instead, forcing Kara to support herself on her elbows. Her green eyes piercing as she stares Kara down. “I’ve thought about how you’d feel squirming underneath me,” she says huskily, leaning over Kara, one hand supporting her as the other wanders over Kara’s chest, fingertips lightly tracing the House of El’s coat of arms over her breasts. “About how wet you’d be.” Lena’s hand slowly moves along her hip bones and down along the top of her thighs over her skirt. “I kept thinking about my fingers deep inside you,” she says as her fingers lightly graze over her covered sex before trailing past the edge of her skirt. Blue eyes watch as Lena continues her descent, moving down until she’s on her knees settled between Kara’s legs. Her hands slowly pushing Kara’s skirt up passed her thighs and over her spanx. “I kept thinking about just how good you’d taste on my tongue”

Kara hips jerked at that. “Lena, please…”

Kara finds Lena’s eyes, a mistake on her part as she was looking right back at her, eyes green like glowing Kryptonite, a sinful smirk on those delicious, red lips.

“I know, darling.” Lena says, as she places open mouth kisses along the inside of Kara’s thighs. “But just be patient. “

Be patient? That was a hard task when she’d been wanting Lena since they’d last seen each other. Kara took in an unsteady breath of air and whimpered as she felt another kiss pressed right at the apex of her thigh where her spanx met the creamy skin there. With all the strength she possessed, she wasn’t sure she could even hold herself up right now. She swore she was going to faint. Or maybe even die. She really wasn’t sure at the moment.

But Lena didn’t stop her teasing, her lips moving higher with every kiss. When she finally felt a soft kiss against her covered centre, Kara moaned deep in her throat as she found herself biting down a bit too hard on her bottom lip, a slight taste of copper on her tongue.

Lena couldn’t help herself. She swiped her tongue along the wetness that had formed on Kara’s spanx from all this teasing, the tip of her tongue moving up to circle Kara’s clit. The blonde thrusts her hips up, urging Lena on as her fingers hook into the waistband of Kara’s spanx, pulling them down and off her boots, tossing them aside. She looks at Kara, so very wet and perfect and beautiful right before her, and god Lena wanted her more than ever.

They both moan at the first brush of Lena’s tongue along her folds. The tip of her tongue licking up the length of Kara’s slit, her red lips wrapping around Kara’s clit sucking lightly.

“Fuck Lena…” Kara groans, her head thrown back as her fingers tangle in Lena’s hair, tugging just enough to coax Lena on.

Lena takes the bait as she pulls Kara’s leg over her shoulder, wrapping her arms around her thighs and pulling the blonde even closer. Lena’s tongue slowly runs up and down her cunt, lapping up any wetness there, before circling her clit once, twice, and trailing back down, tracing the same path over and over again. She knew it wasn’t going to take much to get Kara to cum with the way the blonde was writhing before her. So Lena goes for her clit, wrapping her lips around it once more, sucking gently, Kara crying out loud and pulling at her hair a bit harder. Her tongue mercilessly lashing at the bud. Up and down, back and forth, side to side. Until Kara lets go of her hair knowing her self control was now out the window. She grabs the edge of Lena’s desk, the marble crumbling between her fingers, but fuck she’s so close. Lena knows this desk is gonna be another victim of their little escapades, but it doesn’t stop her ministrations. Her tongue continuing its torture on Kara’s swollen bud before sucking on it hard.

“Oh Rao! Lena, I’m cumming!” She cries as her hips thrust up, her body convulsing as her orgasm overtakes her.

Lena continues to lap up her cum, moaning as Kara comes back down from her high. She hears Kara sigh contently above her, but she’s taken aback when Kara suddenly gasps out of nowhere and looks at the door.

“Ka——“

Before she could even finish saying her girlfriend’s name, Kara’s no where to be seen, only a gust of wind in her wake as Jess barges into her office.

“Ms. Luthor!” Her secretary looks down at her desk, wrecked and crumbled on one edge, and then turns to look at her curiously. “I, uh, I heard someone yelling. I thought you were hurt.”

Lena quickly wipes her lips with the back of her hand. She was sure her lip stick was all over her face, and her hair was probably more than a mess on her head. “I dropped my tablet. I was just down here picking it up. Thank you, Jess, for, uh, checking up on me, but I’m quite alright.”

Jess looks at her confused as she clearly sees Ms. Luthor’s tablet right on her desk (at the edge that wasn’t destroyed). What the heck happened? Was Ms. Luthor going crazy? Maybe her Luthor side was finally coming out.

“Um, okay, Ms. Luthor. If you need anything at all…just, you know, call.”

Lena finally stands and nods her head at her secretary smiling, as she watches Jess turn around, scratching her head in bewilderment as she walks out. She waits until she hears the click of the door close to examine her surroundings. Her desk was definitely destroyed (another one for the books), Kara’s spanx were haphazardly hanging from one of the books on the shelf, and she sees herself in the mirror across from her, and she definitely looks more than a little disheveled. What do they call it nowadays? A hot mess. Yup, that’s what she looked like.

She shakes her head, laughing. “I know you can hear me, Kara, but just remember, payback’s a bitch, darling.”

Lena knows somewhere out in the world right now, Supergirl is flying in the night sky (sans spanx) and probably having a heart attack.

 

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's still working into the night, and Kara's a welcome distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you so much for reading guys!

***

 

People usually sleep in their cozy, humongous beds, but not Lena Luthor. She sat tucked under the covers typing away at her laptop, finishing up the business report she was working on earlier in her office. Despite her much needed distraction from Kara earlier this evening, it definitely gave her the push she needed to get things done. Jess didn’t bother her for the rest of the day, which was good because Lena didn’t want to deal with the awkwardness of that situation, and only saw her again that night when she was saying her goodbyes to Lena to head out for the night. She made a mental note to give Jess a raise for all the things she puts her secretary through, and still shows up the next morning.

And Kara.

Well, Kara texted her earlier apologizing for leaving so abruptly, but Lena hadn’t heard from her at all after that. She did have the news on in the background when she was having a late dinner and saw that Supergirl help put out a few fires, stopped a hostage situation, then went on to save an elderly woman from being mugged a few blocks away. She could tell Kara’s night was busy. It definitely started out eventful, that’s for sure.

Lena smirks and licks her lips, the taste of Kara still on her tongue as her thoughts brought her back to the events of earlier in the evening when Kara was squirming on her desk as her tongue li—

The sound of her phone buzzing beside her cut her daydream a bit short.

 **Kara:** Hi! You know that people are supposed to sleep on their amazingly comfortable beds and not work on them, right?

She smiles sitting up to look out her balcony window, looking out for Kara, but the blonde was no where in sight. She knew Kara had to be somewhere close by. Lena focuses her attention back to her phone to type out a reply.

 **Lena:** Yes, but I don’t think these people have to worry about keeping a major company running. Otherwise, this bed would just be for sleeping…amongst other things…

 **Kara:** What kind of other things?

 **Lena:** Why don’t you come over and find out?

The sudden knock on her door has her putting her laptop on her side table and pushing her covers aside to get up and open it. Her bare feet pads against her hardwood floors as she eagerly walks to the door, knowing exactly who’s behind it.

She opens the door to find she was right. Her girlfriend smiling back at her.

“Hi.” The blonde says, her eyes trailing down to hungrily take in Lena’s outfit. She’s in her pyjamas (a black tank top and grey cotton shorts), but damn did she look good. Her raven hair is down over her shoulders, and there’s so much soft, creamy skin for her to touch, she wouldn’t know where to begin.

“Are you just gonna stand there and stare, or are you gonna come in?” Lena asks, raising her eyebrow at her mischievously.

Kara walks in sheepishly, but Lena shoves her back against the door, shutting it in the process.

“I saw that Supergirl had a busy night tonight.” Lena whispers between them before placing a soft kiss on Kara’s lips.

“She did.”

“I seem to recall that she left her spanx in my office, then proceeded to run away and leave me to face my secretary in a very awkward position.” Lena pouts jokingly before trailing gentle kisses along Kara’s jawline.

“Oh.” Kara chuckles embarrassingly. “Well, Supergirl says she’s sorry for leaving you like that, but to be fair, she was flying around with her, um, lady bits for all the world to see, so she thinks that’s punishment enough.”

Lena pulls away, looking into Kara’s eyes wickedly. “I don’t think so.”

Kara gulps as Lena fully presses her body against her, leaning in to softly whisper in her ear. “You see, I was left _very_ wet and very frustrated. I didn’t even get to cum. I’m pretty sure my punishment was far greater than hers, don’t you think?”

All Kara could do was quickly nod her head in response as Lena’s fingers found their way under her coat, slipping it off Kara’s shoulders, and landing with a soft thud by her ankles. She tucks her fingers under the hem of Kara’s sweater to touch the soft skin there. Kara almost jumps when she feels Lena’s tongue licking the edge of her ear, then whispering, “If it’s any consolation, I’ve been thinking about her fucking me all night.” She gently sucks Kara’s earlobe into her ear, before continuing, “I’m still very wet.”

Yup. That was it. That was all it took to get Kara to snap. To get Kara to roughly grab Lena’s ass and lift her up effortlessly. To get Kara to super speed them into her bedroom. To get Kara to slam her back against a wall and push a hand down the waistband of her cotton shorts. And maybe Kara snaps just a bit more when she realizes she’s not wearing anything under those cotton shorts to find that Lena was right: she was wet. So very wet. It leaves her feeling heady and assertive, latching onto Lena’s neck, kissing and sucking, as she thrusts two fingers deep into Lena’s wet pussy, both moaning out loud from the feeling. Kara’s not gentle, thrusting her fingers hard, curling them just enough to hit that spot Lena likes, and pulling them out just to do it all over again. And Kara knows it’s not gonna take much. Lena’s too wound up. Lena’s been needing this just as much as she has. So she fucks her until Lena’s head drops onto her shoulder, teeth digging into Kara’s skin. Until Lena’s body is writhing against her. Until she cries out as she cums hard around Kara’s fingers.

She waits until Lena recovers, listening as her heart beat steadies to a more mellow rhythm. Kara pulls her hand out of Lena’s shorts, bringing her fingers to her lips to taste Lena’s cum. Lena could see Kara’s eyes darken at that. She knew Kara wasn’t done with her yet. She walks them over to her huge, comfy bed, and sets Lena down on it before impatiently ripping her shorts off. She’s a bit shocked at the motion, but the shorts were ruined anyway. Lena lays there with her legs spread wide. So gorgeous and so wet and ready for Kara to devour her.

But just as Kara is about to dig in, Lena closes her legs. Kara looks up, pissed off and confused as ever, to her girlfriend tauntingly wagging her finger at her. “I feel like this isn’t really punishing you if I just let you have your way with me.”

Kara groans, she stops herself from stomping her foot on the ground, feeling childish for almost throwing a tantrum.

“As your punishment, I call the shots. There will be no touching unless I say so.” Lena’s voice is demanding, sounding more like her boss than her girlfriend. “Got it?”

Kara nods her head willingly. She really doesn’t have a choice in the matter.

“Good,” Lena says as she gets up on her knees, watching Kara carefully. “Now, take off your sweater and slip off your shoes.”

Kara obeys. She grabs the hem of her sweater, and pulls it off quickly, dropping it on the floor. She quickly toes her shoes off and kicks them to the side.

Lena licks her lips as she stares at Kara’s abs unabashedly. “Good. Now, come here and lay down,” she says, patting the spot to her right.

Kara does as she’s told, walking over to lay down, her head landing on the the softest pillow she’s ever felt.

Lena crawls over on her hands and knees, leaning in close to whisper in her ear. “Now remember, no touching unless I say so.”

Kara nods her head again, and watches as Lena grabs onto the headboard, using it to swing one of her legs over Kara’s head, straddling her. Her sex just inches from her lips.

 _Oh fuck._ Kara could see just how wet she was. She could already taste her on her tongue. She could feel her heat radiating onto her own skin. Her scent just so intoxicating that she stretches her tongue out to have her first taste, but Lena raises her hips to keep out of reach.

“Nuh-uh,” Lena tsks. “Not until I say so. Understood?”

Kara holds in a whimper as she nods her head in agreement. Rao, this was torture. Guess that was the whole point of this punishment.

“Just your tongue, darling. I only want to feel your tongue,” she says as she looks down at Kara.

Kara abides. She watches as her girlfriend gently lowers herself down. They both moan loudly as Kara’s tongue takes its first swipe up along Lena’s sex. She knows she’s not supposed to, but one of her hands slowly moves up to wrap around Lena’s thigh to try and pull her closer, but Lena suddenly stops at the touch, slapping her hand away. She lifts her hips again, moving away from Kara’s touch.

“You should know this hurts me more than it does you, darling. No touching.”

_Damnit._

She sighs and nods her head obediently. As soon as Lena brings her hips back down, Kara’s tongue is already waiting, savouring her taste. She licks up between her folds then back down, doing this motion over and over again as Lena starts to rock her hips to match her cadence. She does this over and over and over again, knowing it was driving Lena crazy. Until she picks up the pace, and Lena’s grinding down even harder. The tip of Kara’s tongue moves up to lap around Lena’s clit, and she feels the brunette’s thighs quiver as she does another circle around the sensitive bud. So she does it again. And again.

“Fuck, Kara.” Lena moans, and Kara knows she’s close when one of Lena’s hands moves from the headboard and tangles in her blonde locks, gripping hard. This emboldens Kara. She knows she has Lena weak now. She tests this, her hands moving from her sides where she was gripping onto the sheets below her. She brings them up to Lena’s ass, squeezing as she pushes and pulls along to the rhythm of Lena’s hips.

Lena doesn’t stop her this time. She’s too far gone. And Kara doesn’t stop either as she wraps her lips around Lena’s clit, sucking and lashing her tongue over the swollen nub as Lena’s grip in her hair tightens, the rocking of her hips become unsteady and erratic. Kara looks up, a rush of heat settling between her legs as she watches her girlfriend above her. Lena’s dark hair is thrown back, bottom lip between her teeth, a hand under her tank top, squeezing one of her breasts, and the other hand still tugging at Kara’s hair, pulling her closer with every thrust of her hips. _Rao, she's gorgeous._ It only spurred Kara on, lashing her tongue faster, sucking harder.

“Oh god, Kara! I’m cumming!” Lena cries as she rides Kara’s face, grinding down hard with every buck of her hips. And Kara’s revelling in this, licking and lapping up all of Lena’s juices. She does this until Lena’s movements are finally steadied, her head resting against the headboard as she catches her breath.

Kara is placing lazy kisses along Lena’s thigh when the brunette finally recovers and finds the energy to get up and move to snuggle by Kara’s side. The blonde closes her eyes, focusing on Lena’s steadying heart beat to wind down. She smiles when she hears Lena sigh, elated.

“I thought you were the one being punished here. I guess it doesn’t work out when you have the upper hand in the matter.” Lena says as she shrugs.

Kara chuckles as she places a gentle kiss on Lena’s forehead. “Nope.”

“Well, I guess I put myself in that position, then?”

“Literally, you did. I didn’t mind at all, though.” Kara say, wrapping her arm around Lena pulling her even closer.

Lena looks up at Kara, her girlfriend looking like she was more than ready for bed. She pulls the blankets up to cover their bodies. It’d been a busy week for the both of them, but it was finally nice to just cuddle up together.

“Thanks for being a much needed distraction.” Lena says as her arm wraps around Kara’s waist.

“Glad I could be of help.” Kara says yawning.

“Good night, darling.”

“Good night.” Kara says, as she places one more kiss on Lena’s forehead before finally dozing off.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at [fatbottomedpearl](Http://fatbottomedpearl.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Hoping to come out with more fics soon!
> 
> Thanks again for reading! :)


End file.
